Attracting Trouble
by Mitski1999
Summary: In which even when Sawada Tsunayoshi is not the heir of a mafia syndicate, he still attracts the same amount of trouble and craziness. A sky is still a sky after all. Drabble series. AU-kinda. Slightly crack
1. First Trouble

**Important A/N: ****Alright, so I combined the first three chapters together since I thought that I shouldn't waste the space. For new readers, it won't affect anything-but the old readers should read chapter 2-3 again since they have totally different contents! **

**Disclaimer: **KHR does not belong to me~

**Summary:** In which even when Sawada Tsunayoshi is not the heir of a mafia syndicate, he still attracts the same amount of trouble and craziness. A sky is still a sky after all. Drabble series. AU-kinda.

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi always wondered if he did something wrong in his past life to deserve such trouble. He attracted trouble like magnets, from being teased by classmates, meeting the weirdest people and getting into the most impossible situations. He must have killed someone, or even worse- subjected someone to <em>torture<em> or something. Yes. It was just _that_ bad!

For instance, right now he was being glared at by a _very_ scary skylark while being surrounded by a bunch of armed middle school students who wanted beat said skylark up and him in connection.

Lovely.

His day had started off so normally too, he had just finished school -with lots of teasing and taunts- and had been walking home when he saw a fight happening. Tsuna had tried so hard to become invisible and ignore it. But alas, apparently he couldn't as he tripped over his own two feet and somehow crashed into a tonfa wielding boy. Logic just didn't apply to the brunet much to his displeasure.

Oh. Did he mention that the tonfa wielding boy happened to be Hibari Kyoya, the demonic self appointed carnivore of Namimori?

No? Well then now you know.

Tsuna wanted to cry and just curl into a ball as the skylark continued to glare holes into him. He didn't mean it! Honestly, it wasn't his fault that he crashed into the boy and ruined the mood, nor was it his fault that the skylark got laughed at for wobbling at the impact! Okay..maybe it was..but still! The middle school students surrounding them eyed each other warily, hesitant to jump and attack Hibari after he shot them a furious glare for their laughter.

One suicidal teenager decided that they had the numbers and advantage while the elementary schooler only had a pair of tonfas and a tiny brunet who looked like he was about to wet his pants.

Needless to say, he was proven wrong when said pair of tonfas smashed him right in the stomach, making him keel over and cough.

Seeing this, the other 5 teens jumped in to help.

One by one, Hibari beat them up until only two were left. Tsuna was still shaking and his grip on his textbook tightened as he observed the skylark. Said skylark was having a bit of trouble with another boy as the blond knew some martial arts and had a metal pipe in his hands. Something was a bit off though...the brunet felt as though he was missing something.

Brown eyes widened as he looked around.

_Wasn't there another one?_ There had been two..

Caramel eyes darted to another boy who was slinking behind the raven haired male and he moved without thinking. Tsuna tossed the text book he had a death grip on and the boy yelped when it hit him square in the head. Steel eyes gleamed and the skylark grunted, throwing one of his tonfas at him and knocking the boy out. He finished the blond in front of him with a well placed jab and kick.

Silence filled the air as Tsuna scurried over to his textbook. He sighed in relief as the book didn't seemed to be damaged. The brunet tucked the book into his bag before noticing Hibari's stare.

"I did not need your help, Herbivore." the raven haired male hissed, bringing out his tonfas.

The brunet flinched at his tone. "I- I'm sorry!" he squeaked, cheeks flushing. "I a-.." Tsuna took a deep breath before continuing, why oh why was the skylark so scary? "..accidentally tripped. And when I...when I saw him sneaking behind, I couldn't just do nothing!"

The skylark rose a brow at this, but showed no sign of moving. "Hn." The brunet stared at the floor nervously, feeling rather pathetic. There was a reason why he was known as Dame-Tsuna throughout the school after all. Now he was probably going to get 'bitten' to death and teased by his classmates again. He bit his lip, toeing the ground. He didn't dare run away lest he angered Hibari, plus- the brunet had a feeling he wouldn't get far anyway. But-

_Duck. _Caramel orbs widen in surprise. His instincts were screaming and he obeyed clumsily, feeling something whistling through the air, piercing the edges of his hair. Tsuna glanced behind him uneasily and spotted a tonfa laying innocently on the ground. He blanched before whipping his head back to Hibari who seemed to have a gleam of interest in his cold steel eyes.

It was in this moment that Tsuna had a mini flash back in his head.

He had once asked his father what 'trouble' was, of course he had said something along the lines of "Whats twoble?", but that had nothing to do with it what so ever.

His father had laughed and responded jollily. _"Trouble is a problem, a difficultly. Something annoying to deal with." _Iemitsu had also cooed and called him 'tuna-fish', but the boy crossed that out and banished the nickname to the depths of his mind. He would _never_ answer to _that_. His father had came home to visit that week, and the brunet hadn't heard from him since then. But the definition still stuck in his head since Tsuna had a feeling that they were going to be important in the future.

The 7 year old knew without a doubt, that Hibari Kyoya was definitely_ trouble_.

* * *

><p>He could feel it.<p>

The deep stare that seemed to drill holes in his head. Or was that a glare?

He really couldn't tell, but Tsuna was leaning more for the glare since that seemed more appropriate for the famous skylark.

It seemed that ever since that not so fateful day, Hibari had taken an interest in him. He would just glance and stare at him, observing the brunet. Said brunet was quite freaked out, panicking whenever he felt the skylark's gaze. (Which happened quite often to his dismay.) It was an uncomfortable prickling sensation that made him feel quite awkward at the attention. Well...at least it seemed like Hibari wouldn't beat him up or punish him. That was the one silver lining.

Once school ended, he headed off to the swings in the park, feeling rather bored and friendless. His mother was going to be home a bit late that day, and he did not want to be home alone. Not that being at the park alone was any better of course. Each day his heart seemed to become more heavier and weary, the brunet somehow knew that this feeling inside was not normal for children who pranced around and played together. He was ashamed and frustrated with himself for his 'Dame-ness', angry that he would disappoint his mother in such a way. She had always smiled at him and said that he worked hard enough, but the brunet could see the flash of disappointment. His horrible grades and clumsiness...

He brushed the wayward thought aside, not wanting to sink in depression nor self-pity.

Feeling that it was about time his mother would arrive home, he grabbed his bag and continued home.

* * *

><p>"I'm home." he greeted as he opened the door, the soothing scent of tea drifted into the air and he padded towards the kitchen.<p>

"Welcome back Tsu-kun!" Nana welcomed, smiling as she continued to cook. The brunet smiled at his mother, feeling rather happy that his mother was happy. He exited the kitchen and started his way upstairs, hearing a muffled yell from his mother. He blinked, but brushed it aside as he continued up the steps. He would ask about it later. Spotting the door to his room and the familiar tuna fish ornament, he allowed himself a tired smile.

He could finally rest.

* * *

><p>Sawada Nana was quite pleased. Her baby had finally made a friend! Such a pretty friend too~ She continued to hum as she stirred the pot.<p>

Oh..She should at least notify her son right?

"By the way, Tsu-kun! Your friend is in your room!"

She blinked at the lack of response but decided to just shrug it off.

Perhaps he was too tired to answer.

* * *

><p>The moment Tsuna entered the room, he felt the familiar prickling sensation. He furrowed his brows..it couldn't be..right? He whipped his head up, staring at the one and only Hibari Kyoya.<p>

He then proceeded to slam the door shut.

Then opened it up again.

Nope. It was not an illusion.

The raven haired male was still sitting on the floor, sipping tea. He looked rather annoyed though...

Tsuna blanched, shutting the door again. _WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE?! How_ did he get here? Did his mother just invite him in?

The brunet gulped, tentatively opening the door again.

He was met with a tonfa to the face.

Right..he had forgotten that Hibari was quite an impatient person.

Rubbing his throbbing face, he cautiously picked up the tonfa and greeted the skylark stiffly. "H-hello Hibari-san."

"Hn." he took the tonfa that was offered to him and placed it to his side.

"W-what is Hibari-san doing here?" he asked shyly, scurrying a bit closer.

"Your mother invited me in." he answered coolly.

"Oh..." So she _did_ invite him in.

There seemed to be a flash of something in his steel eyes before he edged forward with a quirk of his lips.

"I've come to repay my debt."

Tsuna would later recognize that look in his eyes to be Hibari's 'I know this will be torture to you but you'll do it anyway because I said so.'

Basically his sadistic/happy look.

Wonderful.

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi has officially gained a stalker much to his displeasure.<p>

Instead of quick glances and stares, Hibari Kyoya would now pop out randomly to demand him to let him repay his debt. He looked like he was having fun too! The jerk... Tsuna would freak out every time when the skylark suddenly appeared.

**_On the way to school:_**

_"Herbivore, accept it!"_

_"Hiiieee!" *runs away*_

**_At the park:_**

_"Herbivore, I hate owing people."_

_"Hiiieee!" *runs away*_

**_On the way home:_**

_"Herbivore-"_

_"Hiieee! Hibari-san! I told you you owe me nothing!"_

_"...Accept it or I will bite you to death." *tonfa gleams*_

_"Wait, wha- oww!"_

Tsuna sighs tiredly as he once again managed to avoid the skylark by running. Why did Hibari even want him to request something from him anyway? It was true that Hibari was quite prideful and hated owing others, but there had to be a better solution right? He didn't have to pursue him like this...Tsuna yawned before collapsing in his bed, running really tired him out...it wouldn't hurt to take a nap right?

* * *

><p>Caramel eyes opened to meet with steely orbs.<p>

Tsuna blinked.

Steel orbs blinked.

Wait. Something was off. Dark hair. Grey eyes. Brain is connecting. Understanding is reached.

"Hiiieeee!" the brunet squealed, flying backwards in panic. What the heck?! Pain erupted as his head collided with something hard. He rubbed his sore head, rolling around on the bed in pain. Dang. That wall hurt.

Hibari just continued to stare at him, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"H-Hibari-san! How did you-?!"

"...Your window is broken, herbivore."

Tsuna blinked before he glanced at the window. And true to his word, the window was in fact broken. Shards littered the floor and Tsuna swore he could see some clinging onto the skylark as well. Understanding dawned and he leapt from his bed, "Hiieee-my mom is going to kill me!"

"Hn."

"Why didn't you use the door?!" he demanded, exasperated.

"Hn." The skylark rose a brow, giving Tsuna a look that the brunet translated as _'Door? Psh. Doors are for losers..and herbivores'. _Hm..that didn't seem right. The brunet noted that he should definitely find a way to understand the language of Hibaris. Clearly it was not normal.

"Favor." the skylark gruffly demanded and Tsuna just wanted to cry. Not this again!

Seeing that the boy would clearly not leave him alone any time soon unless he achieved his goal, Tsuna decided to just give in. But...the skylark had also given him so much stress and even broke his window! Tsuna admitted that he was feeling rather vindictive. He also admitted that he was being quite stupid. Really..he didn't even think properly..must have been asleep or something. His words were blunt and thoughtless, but he didn't think he would ever change them.

"Be my friend."

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya was pretty surprised when the herbivore stated his request.<p>

No, he was downright shocked, but the only hints of his disbelief was a slight and quick widening of his eyes. The little animal had guts to demand such a thing. Sawada Tsunayoshi, a short scrawny and brunet with large brown eyes. Gravity defying fluffy locks. (and no, he was not tempted to pet them...darn the Hibari family weakness of fluffy animals!) No friends due to his...clumsiness and shyness. Known as Dame-Tsuna and is often teased.

Hibari himself had no interest in him, the boy was quiet and blended in with everyone else. He was not a troublemaker nor one to seek attention. He was just there, therefore the the brunet did not warrant his attention. His only misconducts were arriving to school late a few times and doing bad in school. But something had caught his eye that day when a group of students had came to him or revenge. A flash of something bright and burning with potential.

_"And when I...when I saw him sneaking behind, I couldn't just do nothing!"_

His eyes were a burning orange, filled with his resolution and belief. His voice that was stuttering so subsided into a tone of absolute conviction. It was awfully mesmerizing. Hibari had always been quite a good judge of people, though everyone usually defaulted as a 'herbivore'. He was able to distinguish trash and people who were shallow, greedy and weak from those rare strong people who he knew was going to get far in life.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was definitely going to get far.

He admitted that stalking and scaring the boy so was not the best idea, but hell- it was hilarious how the brunet ran. Besides...he wanted to observe the boy more. He wanted to see his growth and evolution.

_"Be my friend."_

Yes. He was definitely interesting.

There was only _one_ clear answer in his head.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was surprised.<p>

Very, very surprised.

Hibari had said yes.

He had said yes.

To potential crowding! To loud noises! To...be friends with him?

The skylark had given him a thoughtful look before nodding. He had looked so sure, so convinced!

The shock was slowly wearing off and Tsuna blinked. The skylark was no where to be found. Imagination? Nope. The glass was still there.

Another realization kicked in. Tsuna had a friend. A friend that was very violent and liked punishing people for being herbivores. But still. A friend. The brunet felt slightly giddy, a light warm feeling engulfs him and his heart skips a beat. He had a friend!

And then reality sunk in.

A friend who also broke his window and left him to deal with the repercussions!

His mother was going to_ kill_ him! (as sweet as she was)

And then Tsuna would go hunt down his 'friend' and kill _him_!

Then again, he would probably get beat up instead.


	2. Meeting the Family

**Disclaimer:** KHR does not belong to me~

**A/N: **Oh god, this is so lateee ugghh. Next chapter will hopefully be longer and better. Sorry for the boring chapter.

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up to a positively beautiful morning, the sun was shining- the birds were chirping and everything was just perfectly peaceful. He had a rather nice sleep despite the cold air blowing from the broken window which he had put tape over. His mother never found out about it and he intended to keep it that way.<p>

It was a weekend and he was rather grateful for it. Now he some free time so he could find a way to fix the window. Though he doubted he would be able to fix it perfectly, a 7 year old could only do so much. He slid off the bed and headed for the bathroom, yawning. Tsuna could already hear and smell breakfast! He couldn't wait to dig in, his mother's cooking was the best after all.

"Tsu-kun!" his mother yelled and the brunet blinked, in the midst of brushing his teeth.

"Hurry! You have a friend outside waiting for you!" she added with a giggle.

Tsuna frowned, brows furrowing. Friend? He didn't have any- oh.

_OH._

Blanching, he quickly spit out the water and wiped his mouth before dashing down the stairs. He yelled a quick 'good morning' before dashing to the door and opening it.

And there he was, leaning against the front gate, steely eyes narrowed as he waited impatiently. Hibari Kyoya.

"H-Hibari-san, what are you doing here?" the brunet squeaked.

The skylark simply stared at him. "You are meeting my parents."

"What?!" Meet his parents?!

Hibari frowned at the loud shout before throwing a glance at the windows. "The window." Tsuna blinked, waiting for an explanation. He received none. The window...the broken window?

"They want to fix it?"

The skylark gave a curt nod. Well. At least he didn't have to panic about fixing the window any more. But..these were _Hibari's_ parents, and if they were anything like the boy in front of him, he would rather not see them. He really didn't need 2 other Hibaris bugging him about repayment, one was more then enough in his humble opinion.

"Come."

Caramel orbs snapped open in surprise and Tsuna jerked. "Right now?!"

Hibari gave him a stony look, steel eyes narrowing.

"B-but I have to eat breakfast!"

"You will eat at my place."

"B-but my mother-"

"I have already notified her."

He did? And she let him? Oh hell, it was like she wanted him to get beat up! He shot the door a petulant look before sighing in defeat.

"Alright..."

He really hoped he left with good first impressions. Last thing he needed was disapproval from the skylark's parents.

* * *

><p>Tsuna soon found himself kneeling on soft cushions, squirming in front of curious onyx eyes.<p>

They looked eerily similar. The father and son pair that is. He glanced at the older Hibari before looking at the boy who sat next to him. Very similar.

Turned out that the Hibari family was more then interested about the mysterious little boy who their emotion-stunted son had brought home. Very interested. Hibari's mother seemed to be glimmering with excitement and about to jump out of her seat. She was a beautiful woman with fair dark hair and dark eyes, cladding a simple sakura patterned kimono. Hibari's father was a lot more calm with raven hair and onyx eyes; just like his son. Or his son was just like his father, they had similar stony faces. He was dressed in a dark kimono.

"Introduce yourself, herbivore."

Tsuna jolted at the young boy's voice and nodded, shifting his gaze from the floor to the two adults. "H-hello. My name is Tsunayoshi. But you may call me Tsuna." he gave them a tentative shy smile, careful not to offend them. Hibari Suzume did her best. But her best was clearly not enough.

The boy had such fluffy hair and those caramel eyes of his were just so impossibly large and he just sounded so shy!

The Hibari matriarch let out a squeal before diving over the table to try to grab the adorable brunet. In which said brunet tried to back up while squeaking in surprise. She was fortunately (or unfortunately) thwarted by her own flesh and blood, Kyoya when he yanked Tsuna away. Suzume pouted at her son before glaring at her husband. He was pulling the back collar of her kimono while drinking his tea calmly. The ass! She sniffed before sitting back down, as if she was a temperamental kitten being reprimanded! She missed the grateful look the brunet sent her son.

"Well, Tsuna-kun! Welcome." she gave him a warm smile, as if she had not just attempted to glomp him. "I apologize for my son's behaviour and we will fully repair it." she guaranteed.

Kyoya seemed to sulk for a moment before glaring at his mother.

Tsuna flushed before giving her a grateful smile. "T-thank you Hibari-san."

"Aww-don't call me that! Just call me Suzume."

"Ehh? Um..Suzume-san?" he tilted his head in a way that Suzume found adorable and it was very hard not to jump him. She may have had a son and loved him very much-but Tsuna was just too cute! Besides...her son was too stoic at times. It was like having doppelgängers around. The father and son pair were just so alike in their monosyllabic ways. Tsuna was just perfect and she could just see the two boys becoming best friends. It was about time that Kyoya found a friend, in her opinion. The boy just seemed to love chasing other kids around with his tonfas. (She knew it was a bad idea- but nooo, her husband just had to buy them for him. Now he to handle the damages-hah!)

Official business done, she beamed at the brunet and clasped her hands together neatly. Time for the fun part.

"So...how did you two meet?"

* * *

><p>"Ano..Hibar-"<p>

"Not a word." he responded swiftly, glowering at his feet. He should _have_ known she would do that, he should have kept her away from the brunet.

Tsuna wisely kept his mouth shut, snickering inwardly.

Who knew Hibari would have been so cute as a baby? Scratch that.

Who knew he would have looked so good in girl's clothing?


	3. Second Trouble

**Disclaimer:** KHR does not belong to me~

**A/N:** I don't have a funny bone so my funnies are gone. (crais) Umm..so yeah...tell me what you think? This is a drabble series so I apologize if its short. Feel free to suggest ideas and I'm sorry for any mistakes. I have no beta orz. This one wasn't really meant to be funny..until the end at least. Thank you so much for the +85 follows waooo. THANK YOUUU

**Quote: **"Ahh, you made me cry. I'm reporting you to our long-haired, idiotic commander and asking for permission to kill you, senpai."-Fran

* * *

><p>Perhaps Tsuna simply didn't learn from his past experiences. Perhaps he was just fated to be caught in such situations. Perhaps the world hated him.<p>

Caramel orbs blinked uneasily as he looked at two middle schoolers bothering someone. They were taunting the short redhead and trying to take something from him. The redhead was clutching something protectively in his chest, eyes wide with fear.

His first thought was to run away, to pretend he didn't see the scene. He wasn't naive to think he could handle the two older boys, they were a lot stronger and taller. And then guilt gnawed at him, he was also bullied, taunted and treated horribly. What kind of person was he to ignore such a scene when he himself knew how scary it was? He would just be like the others who offered one piteous glance before turning away. _Even when he was crying and terrified._

Caramel orbs flickered to an orange colour before returning back to it's original colour. He would help him, or at least try to distract the older boys so the red head could run away. Knuckles whitening at his tight grip, he approached them from the bushes, a broken stick in his hand. Taking a quiet breath, he tossed the wooden branch- startling the two middle schoolers. They glance at him in surprise, before their lips twisted into a sneer. "Now look who arrived?"

"Go away kid, if you know what's good for you." the taller one grunted.

He glared at them, legs numbing and stuck in place. He could feel himself shaking, but took a step closer. "L-leave him alone!"

The shorter one rose a brow, scoffing. "Hah? And what are you going to do if I don't? Run to your mommy?"

Tsuna stiffened, ignoring the jab in favour of making eye contact with the red head. The brunet blinked, staring into brilliant green eyes hidden underneath thick green framed glasses. The boy was dishevelled and looked absolutely frightened. Tsuna gave him a sympathetic look, trying to convey his message via eyes.

Hey. If he could sort of understand Hibari language, he was sure he could talk to others with eyes alone.

* * *

><p>Irie Shoichi never wished for much, he had no friends and was often teased. He didn't really stick out besides his rather good grades. He had weird stomach pains when he was nervous and stressed out. The redhead's only hobby was to tinker and build things, it was just so fascinating to him. Shoichi was alone, and he never did wish to become better or to remotely even try. If bullies come to him for money, he would give it to them. If they came for his lunch, he would give it to them.<p>

The only thing he would not even think to hand over was his beloved inventions. Work that he placed so much effort and time in. They would have to pry it from his loose fingers! Bullies usually went away after he refused to give it to them, even when they had beat him up. But these bullies didn't budge no matter what. He felt completely hopeless, so when a short brunet popped out and tried to help him- he suddenly felt as though the world seemed to brighten all of a sudden.

The boy had gravity defying brown hair, and the largest caramel eyes. The redhead could see him shaking with fear, but Shouichi somehow felt that the boy standing before him was a hero- even when the middle schoolers only saw a shaking snot-nosed brat who was about to cry.

Caramel eyes stared at him, flickering to- _an orange color_? Before turning back to caramel.

_Run away._

He could feel it. That was what the boy was trying to convey, as strange as it sounded. The reasonable part of him told him to scat, run as far as you can and don't look back. Maybe find an adult. But another part told him to stay, he had a feeling something interesting was going to happen and those orange eyes simply mesmerized him. He couldn't look away.

Screw reasonable. He had enough of being reasonable and submissive. It was high time for him to fight back anyway.

* * *

><p>Tsuna stood, shock still as the redhead refused to budge, green eyes glimmering with some sort of resolve. He eyed the middle schoolers with panic. <em>This wasn't suppose to happen! He was supposed to run! <em>

Only his reflexes saved him from getting punched in the gut as he jumped back. The tall middle schooler glared at him, making a tch-ing noise. "Bug off!"

The brunet simply blinked, wondering how he managed to dodge that. He didn't get enough time to analyse the newly acquired information before the other one tried to ram into him. Tsuna yelped, ducking so that the shorter middle schooler was left unbalanced, fumbling and then tripping over Tsuna and falling onto the ground. The taller one looked shocked before running at the tiny brunet. His fist grazed Tsuna's shoulder and Tsuna eeped as he lost his balance, colliding with him, accidentally tripping the tall boy. The tall boy fell face flat onto the shorter middle schooler who groaned at the extra weight.

Adrenaline pumping, he took the chance and grabbed the redhead who had frozen and tugged him away.

* * *

><p>They stopped when Tsuna thought that they were a safe distance away, huffing and puffing. The brunet wiped the sweat away from his forehead before turning to glance at the boy he had dragged along. He also huffing and looked rather tired.<p>

The brunet glanced around, he recognized this part of the neighbourhood thankfully. His house wasn't that far off. His thoughts were interrupted when a hoarse voice started speaking.

"..T-that was cool."

Caramel eyes blinked in surprise. "E-eh? Cool?"

The redhead nodded excitedly. "Yes..you were so cool- like a hero! Ah! Um..I mean..Thank you so much.." he mumbled, flushing in embarrassment when he realized how childish he sounded.

Tsuna flushed, feeling happy. He..saved someone. He helped someone! Someone thought that _he_ was a hero! "I-I..didn't do much." he stuttered.

"No! You helped me even though it was dangerous! I..am grateful." his grip on the object he was holding tightened and for the first time, Tsuna noticed what the boys had wanted.

It was a robot.

A beautiful metal coloured robot. His heart beat quickened in excitement. It was a really cool robot! He had wanted to be a robot, but that was before the other kids had taunted and made fun of his dream. (He had cried that day, was being a robot truly that bad?) Now..he didn't want to be one. He still thought that they were cool though.

"Thats a really cool robot."

The redhead blinked before flushing. "Eh? Um..thank you. It took a while to make."

Amber eyes widened. "You made it?!"

The boy blushed at the amazement in the brunet's voice and nodded shyly.

"That's amazing!" And it truly was, to be able to make something like that.

The redhead gave him another smile before ducking his head. Tsuna glanced at him and his injuries and decided that his mother would definitely help out.

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Tsuna."

"Ah, Irie Shouichi."

"Ah..Shouichi? W-want to come my house? Mom should be able to help with those injuries."

The redhead looked hesitant before caving in and nodding. "That would be great.."

The two walked home in a awkward yet comfortable chatter, and Tsuna couldn't help but feel giddy.

Friend number two sounded quite nice.

* * *

><p>It was also on the walk home that made Tsuna feel that something was quite abnormal about his new <em>normal<em> friend. But that couldn't be it could it? It was just his paranoia talking right? Right?

It wasn't until Hibari showed off his new weapon improvements (steel tonfas with chains) while beating up a bunch of herbivores did Tsuna finally realize that his new friend was sadly _not_ normal. He was trouble too.

Big, _big_ trouble. Bombs and crazy robots trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be awesome! Thank you for the follows and favourites and stuff. Will update All Over Again soon, I swear!<strong>


	4. Bonding totally Sucks

**Disclaimer:** Too poor to buy KHR. So yea. Not mine *crais*

**A/N:** Sorry for any mistakes! AND OMG +115 FOLLOWS. YOU GUISE. I FEEL SO LOVED. TYSM. This is just a little extra based on someone's recommendation~ Shouichi and Hibari's meeting! Sorry that it's so short.

**Quote: **"You cannot restrain me with logic."-Hibari (fangirls hnng)

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and a reddish-orange hue filled the sky. Pale clouds drifted easily and there seemed to be a calm peace surrounding everything and everyone. In a certain house and room, there was a tense silence as Tsuna continued to smile brightly.<p>

"..Herbivore."

"Yes, Hibari-san?"

The skylark glanced at the third occupant in the room, a red head who looked like he was about to collapse from nervousness and fear.

"I do_ not_ do crowds." he continued dryly. The red head flinched as if struck, green eyes darting around nervously as if looking for the nearest escape route.

"Three is not a crowd, it's simply a group." The brunet chirped, he was feeling much more confident now. Besides, he knew that Hibari wouldn't _really_ hurt him. (He was also feeling quite vindictive) "Hibari-san, meet Shouichi-kun." The raven glowered silently, hands twitching as if he was itching for his tonfas- which were luckily confiscated by Nana (who did so because Tsuna asked. Not that Hibari knew or anything). "You know, Shouchi-kun can make robots!"

The red head in question gulped as Hibari's glare seemed to increase thrice-fold.

When his hero wanted him to meet his friend, this was not what Shouichi had expected!

How the heck did Tsuna befriend the infamous skylark?!

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya was a rather territorial boy, what he claimed as his was solely <em>his<em>. He did not _share_. Especially not with someone who looked like he could keel over any moment. Weak! The raven found his eye twitching as the brunet continued to beam at him. He would be biting the herbivores to death if not for the fact that the little animal had _blackmailed_ him. Blackmail. _HIM_! The brunet had gained quite a bit of confidence in front of him, a part of him felt pleased to see that Tsuna trusted him, while the other wanted him to be scared of him again, at least so he won't try to do something so ridiculous. Set him up? Hah! He did not_ need_ friends. (Beside the brunet of course, not that Tsuna was a friend or anything.)

He continued to glower at the red head as Tsuna excused himself from the room.

Shouichi on the other hand was in the midst of having a break down.

* * *

><p>The door shut behind him softly and Tsuna mentally apologized to Shouchi, it was like pushing the red head off a cliff. But hey, keeping two people in the same room should help them tolerate each other at least. Well actually..make <em>Hibari<em> tolerate the red head at least. This could go in two ways. One: Hibari and Shouichi will somewhat get along. Two: Hibari will murder Shouichi for spazzing out. Luckily, the tonfas were gone so at worst it would be just a little scrabble.

Feeling quite pleased, Tsuna went out to go buy the groceries.

Hopefully everything would be well when he got back.

* * *

><p>Tsuna really shouldn't have left.<p>

AT ALL.

Leaving the skylark, red head and his MOTHER alone was not a good idea.

_He should have locked the door!_

He came back to the sight of Nana and his two friends...going through his baby books! The brunet squeaked, mortified as her mother cooed over his photos- and _did Hibari just shove a few of them in his pockets with a sadistic smirk?! _He squealed, dropping the bags and diving toward the books- in which Hibari yanked them away and he was left with nothing but his battered pride and well..shrinking manliness.

He inwardly sobbed when Shouichi also slipped some photos into his pockets.

This was not the bonding moment he wanted!

And then Hibari got his tonfas back and _everything just went to hell_.

Turned out that Shouichi could not only build robots, he could build weapons too- and rather gleefully. Those chains and spikes of his sounded quite destructive. And Hibari had that glint his eye again. Tsuna dubbed it as the 'Crazy, someone is going to die' glint.

Those poor, _poor_ victims in Namimori never saw it coming.


	5. What is Life

**Disclaimer:** KHR does not belong to me~

**A/N: **I know some of you guys wanted longer chapters, but it really depends on the character and stuf apologize that it's so short! But wao, 140+ follows. THANK YOU SO MUCHHH.

* * *

><p>"...Shouichi?"<p>

"Y-yes Tsuna-kun?"

"Is it just me, or is someone following you?" Tsuna drawled, wondering if he was imagining the blond who was smiling with a lollipop in his mouth...who was also wearing a green jumpsuit. Huh...The red head gulped nervously before shifting his glasses and shooting him an anxious smile.

"Ah..this is Spanner..he's a new transfer student in my class. He likes building things.."

The brunet perked up at that. "Like robots?"

The blond twirled the stick of his lollipop in his hand, nodding. "Robots are cool, and Shouchi is quite good at building them. I also like building them. It's a very complicated process with..blah blah blah."

Shouichi got over his initial shyness and jumped into the conversation, elated. "I know. Isn't it amazing blah blah blah?"

Tsuna just blinked. Okayyy, techy nerdy stuff, he had no idea what they were talking about and did not bother to try.

Still, he found his head hurting after 20 minutes of blabber.

* * *

><p>"I heard you came from Italy, how is it here?"<p>

"Japan has a lot of stuff, especially the advanced technology and robots." the blonde hummed, going through a specific manga that Shouchi had lent him.

Tsuna shrugged, "I guess."

The two sat in silence as they waited for Shouchi to come back. They were currently at the red head's house and Shouchi was out to get tea while they stayed in his bed room. The red head didn't take long to come back, a tray of tea and snacks with in hand as he placed it on the small table. "Here you go."

Tsuna nodded in thanks before reaching for a cookie, and Spanner did the same- taking out his lollipop. He briefly paused for a moment before shutting his book shut. "So, Shouichi- I heard you upgraded a weapon?"

Shouchi perked up. "Ah- I did. For Hibari-san. His tonfas now have chains and spikes~" he said happily, pride in his voice. (A bit too happily for creating a weapon of mass destruction in Tsuna's opinion. Hibari+Tonfa=Trouble and pain. But Hibari+Tonfa+Spikes and chains=Weapon of mass destruction and pain.)" As the defender of Namimori, it's gotten a lot easier for him now."

Spanner blinked, but his interest was piqued. "Defender?"

Tsuna decided to jump in the conversation, trying to clear any possible misunderstandings since _he_ was the one who convinced Shouchi that no, Hibari will not bite him, and no- Hibari will not beat him up for no reason. God forbid Spanner started talking to Hibari normally and incurring his wrath. "He's not really an defender..at least not legally, but he protects Namimori from trouble makers. He also helped me out when others were targeting me." Tsuna chirped.

Spanner glanced at Tsuna, then at Shouichi before nodding- as if he had just decided something very important. "I see." he responded wisely.

Based on the glint in his eyes, Tsuna had a feeling that, _no_- he did not 'see'_ at all_.

* * *

><p>"Herbivore."<p>

This time, Tsuna found himself gulping without the extra leverage.

"Yes, Hibari-san?"

The raven twitched, gritting his teeth in annoyance. "They're multiplying. Like cockroaches."

Tsuna glanced at the two boys chatting amiably and shrugged. "At least they'll invent some cool stuff that could benefit you?"

The skylark twitched but accepted the possibility. Two is better then one after all..

"No more after this one."

Tsuna just sent him an innocent smile, but did not respond.

He had a feeling there were going to be _a lot_ more people joining.

..And that Hibari was going to _murder_ him.

* * *

><p>The brunet was given a gift from his new friend the next morning. Tsuna could only stare at it blankly, not comprehending at all. It couldn't be what he thought it was. It just wasn't possible. Hell- how could an 8 year-old even get their hands on one anyways?<p>

"Spanner?"

"Hm?"

"...Is this a taser?"

"Hn." he nodded before going back to his reading.

And that was that.

* * *

><p>Tsuna seriously wondered if all his friends, both present and future ones- were going to be crazy. If so, then he should seriously reconsider his past goal of reaching 100 friends.<p>

He didn't think he could take so much trouble.

_Seriously._


	6. Apparently Dead

**Disclaimer:** KHR does not belong to me~

**A/N:** Wao, look! It's an update *sobs* Oh gosh, sorry for the crappy chapter.

* * *

><p>"Ah! You're the boy who I killed!"<p>

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Age 8, just had the biggest 'WTH' moment ever. He continued to stare blankly at the white haired boy in front of him. Here he was, just trying to buy some marshmallows for his mother when the boy, who had been in front of the marshmallows- noticed him. Why did everyone he meet was crazy? Was the world full with crazy people? Why hadn't he met anyone normal yet?

"I think you have the wrong person." the brunet reasoned, giving the boy a polite smile.

Lavender eyes blinked, staring at him again. He shook his head. "No I don't. You're Sawada Tsunayoshi right? My other selves killed you."

Tsuna found an eye twitching at his name. "Other selves?"

"Yeah, other versions of me in other worlds. I usually end up taking over the world though..you were my only obstacle." the boy chirped, smiling in a fox like manner.

...Okay. So apparently not only was he murdered by this guy, this guy also happened to be a deranged lunatic bent on taking over the world. Tsuna took this moment to inwardly sob.

"No...I think you have the wrong person." Tsuna insisted. The boy blinked once again, tilting his head as he looked at the brunet up and down. "No." he frowned. "I know you're-"

"Tsuna-kun?"

The brunet blinked, turning around to stare into the green eyes of one Irie Shouichi. He didn't think he had ever been more grateful. "Shouichi-kun!" The red head blinked, holding a purple plastic basket and Tsuna could see some green vegetables popping out.

"I was just-"

"Shouichi-kun~" a white blur crashed into Shouichi, earning a yelp from the boy as he tumbled onto the ground. "I knew I would find you!"

The boy gaped, baffled as the wind got knocked out of him. He shifted his glasses that had slipped down before looking at the boy who jumped him. White hair and mischievous lavender orbs gave him a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"W-who?" The red head stammered, not understanding. And was that Tsuna sneaking away? Shouichi cringed, trying to get the boy -who was blabbing about whatever- off while inwardly cursing the brunet for escaping.

The traitor!

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed, glad that he was away from the crazy boy. He inwardly apologized to the red head and hoped that he wouldn't be too mad. The brunet had no intention of adding more people to his 'crazy-and-troublesome-friends-and-semi-friends' group. Three was more than enough. Besides, this one admitted to murdering him! That crossed the line, didn't it?<p>

He opened the door to his home, glad that he was back- without a lunatic following him.

"Mum! I'm back." he allowed himself to push the bag of groceries onto the table before heading upstairs.

"Ah- Welcome back, Tsu-kun! Your friends are already here."

Tsuna paused, brows twisting. Which friend was it? It probably wasn't Shouichi...But if it was Spanner or Hibari...The brunet sighed, going back down and headed toward the kitchen instead...

* * *

><p>...He took one look at the two boys sitting at the table and inwardly groaned. Of course! Why didn't he expect it? It seemed like a regular routine by now. (How did they even get here before him?)<p>

Shouichi smiled -and Tsuna could feel some sort of underlying satisfaction in it (probably because he ditched him and left him to the mercy of that..thing). The white haired boy just smiled foxily, observing everything.

Tsuna simply let out one huff before manning up and allowing himself to get dragged into trouble again.

"Hello, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi- I hope you won't kill me any time soon.."


End file.
